


So Far Away (One-shot)

by starchyvegetable



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: #eremin #sofaraway #song #oneshot #one-shot #one #shot, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-03 21:02:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12154740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starchyvegetable/pseuds/starchyvegetable
Summary: Eren is out on a year long mission with Levi. Armin is home by himself and misses Eren. (Eren and Armin and a couple. The creator has indicated that Armin is a girl so I have referred to Armin as "she" do not be thrown of :) )





	So Far Away (One-shot)

Disclaimer: I do not own the lyrics from the song “So Far Away” by Mary Lambert, I also do not own Attack On Titan or any of it’s characters. Thanks for reading!

 

Armin stared at the window in her bedroom as rain dripped down it quietly. She sighed and look over towards the ajar door with sadness in her eyes. “I’m a million miles away from anywhere. Slide my hands across the sheets, pretend you’re there.” she stands and rests her hand on the door, “But missing you is a slow burn, every time the Earth turns I’m reminded the night is only half the time.” She gently closes the door and leans her back against it, running a hand through her short hair.

“Even when I’m hurting, I know this is worth it, tell me it’ll be alright. Gotta give me something to get me through more than one more night.” She pushes her back off the door and walks to the bookshelf across the room, picking up a picture from it. “Kiss me like the world is gonna disappear.” She pulls the frame, which holds a picture of her and Eren, close to her chest, “I’m a better person than I ever hear. I got you, and I can get through anything as long as I can see your face.” She walks back to the window watching the rain hit the ground, “Right in front of me.” She looks back at the photo, “So far away, so far away.” Armin places the picture back on the shelf. “So far away, so far away.”

Armin walks into her kitchen and places her hands on the back of a chair, “I don’t need a map to tell me where you are. You and I, we come from the same start.” She sighs and sits on the corner of the table. “Every day is heartache and every night I lie awake. I’m reminded that the bed is only half mine.” She scoots back and lays across the table with knees bent and her hands on her stomach. “Even when I’m hurting I know that it’s worth it tell me it’ll be alright.” She covers her eyes with one of her arms, “Gotta give me something to get me through more than one more night.”

Her arm drops to the side of the table and she looks over the same direction out the window at the rain and the road leaving the house. “Kiss me like the world is gonna disappear. I’m a better person than I ever hear. Oh I got you, and I can get through” she sits up with her knees to her chest, “anything as long as I can see your face. Right in front of me. So far away, so far away.” She turns to face the window and lets her legs dangle off of the edge. “So far away.”

She stands and turns away, heading back to her bedroom, “Nobody’s got the time, nobody’s got the time, nobody’s got the time” Armin glances at the bed she shares with Eren for a few moments before turning away and sitting at her desk, “for love.” She picks up the papers and looks down at them, preparing to file more of the documents for Erwin, “Nobody’s got the time, nobody’s got the time,” She glances longingly at the window next to her, “Nobody’s got the time for love.”

As she looks back down to the papers, the window blows open and the papers blow out of her hand, she glances up startled to see Eren walking back to the house, she abruptly stands. “Kiss me like the world is gonna disappear.” She blinks her eyes, trying to make sure her was really there, and he still was. “I’m a better person than I ever hear. I got you,” She quickly leaves the bedroom and heads to the front door, pushing it open and letting the pouring rain enter. “And I can get through, anything as long as I can see your face.” Eren stops walking 300 feet from the door.

“Armin?” Eren calls out.

She runs to him. “Kiss me like the world is gonna disappear. I’m a better person than I ever hear. I got you, and I can get through anything as long as I can see your face.” She hugs him tightly and starts to cry softly “Eren.” she whispers in his ear.

“Oh Armin.” Eren kisses her forehead.

“Right in front of me.”

Eren pulls back and gives Armin a big comforting smile, but Armin can see his eyes full of sadness. “I love you, Armin.”

“Eren, what’s wrong?” Armin asks, and as soon as she does she sees Levi behind him.

“Eren!” Levi yells out.

“I’m coming!” Eren yells back to Levi, “I’m sorry Armin, we’re going to be gone longer than we thought we would be, I had to tell you. I’m sorry. I love you.” Eren kisses Armin before giving her a strong, loving squeeze, and walking away.

Armin freezes watching Eren just walk away. “So far away, so far away.” After she realizes what’s happening she reaches up to her lips before reaching at to Eren as he hops on his horse. “So far away, so far away.” And she lost Eren again.


End file.
